Dollars Quarters and Sha bangbang Me in Spira
by Mademoiselle Faimalie-Fou
Summary: We all know what we are like infront of a playstation console, a television set or a laptop, but in the real thing... a game. Ain't no peaches and cream. Care to hear my story? Lemme share it....
1. Final Fantasy chapter 1 Prologue

**_Lahtinah Speaks!_**

_Okay here's my story.  Let me just tell you... Earth seems pretty small compared to all this._

_Yeah,_

_I was a fan too.. Mind you, today, Japan...china and all the other first rate countries are fans too. What am I talking about?_

_Final Fantasy._

_The tenth edition that came to our beloved console, Playstation 2.  Was the most wonderful breakthrough that _

_Square-soft were looking for.  Picturesque graphics, movable emotional themes, priceless artwork by the king_

_Mr Noumura him self.  I got to hand it to Tetsuya-sama.  He sure knows how to keep the whole world entertained.  Just_

_Didn't know that I was going to explore it first hand.  That's all...._

_That's where all this began.  This place here.  Im now in Macalania.  Maca... what?  Yeah I know too.  I was like that as well._

_Me and a boy named Tidus were.  Same notion... same leaky boat.  Okay, now I don't mean to be rude, but first impressions count_

_And he just looks like someone you want to just, you know, slap up side the head... because he is that annoying you have NO idea._

_He's really preppie.  Like high-spirited.  But with me there is a very fine between high-spirited, and just plain stoned.  Ha ha.  He's cool_

_But in an extremely annoying and patience viewed way._

_Him,_

_And his other high hopefuls are too.... meaningful to say the least.  But not my type all the same.  I just have a cynical attitude_

_Towards everyone.  I don't mean it, but who could you trust on earth... what makes any difference here?  So yeah..._

_This is my story..._

_This is where my dream begins..._

_And the only thing forgotten..._

Was the ending.....


	2. Final Fantasy chapter 2 Away with the fa...

**_Away with the faeries._**

Not many people get to lie in on a Monday and live to tell the tale.  But I do, and it ain't a profession or nothing but I get away with a lot of things, and because I'm female.  I get away with a certain percentage more than others.  Particularly males.  The other dominate species.  Whicked and whackie, yes you name it.  I did it.

So here I am,

Recovering from a Sunday night and laying in on a Monday morning, perfecting my Playstation tan... Final Fantasy was today's choice.  So going through my Rpg's, breath of fire.  Star Ocean.  Dragon Quest.  Chaos legions.  Searching... searching...

You could imagine how huge my encyclopedia of Ps2 games I had.  That was ONLY the RPG section of it.  Imagine the rest of it huh?  Nasty piece of work that is.

Searching... Searching....

"Ahh here it is"

Hugely satisfied, I pushed the one button and waited for the disc tray opened and I placed the cartridge in.  Lovely, absolutely lovely, that is.  I plonked myself in front of the 

Heater, or air-con I should say.  Placed my well-worn hand control by my side and waited for the title screen to come up.  Continuously ignoring the telephone rings from the office, especially the ones from the boss... threats.  Oh no, nothing is going to stop me evoke the spirits of Ps2.  Nuh-uh.

"Mercedes!"

I hollared at my cat.  I stared at the door.  The mail just popped through the doorframe.  The kids next door must have dropped it in.  I ingeniously trained my cat to fetch the mail from the door and put it by my slippers.  

"Get cat" I pointed to the door

"Get da mail.  Go cat get da mail."

And off she went.  Like a little Mercedes Benz.  I laughed a little and the title screen came on.  Brilliant.  Another great, if not, greater start to the day.  Monday, ignoring work, Playstation... what else could go wrong?

Dear I ask?

Oh I just had to say it...didn't I?

Just then, the power went off.  I usually like the dark, makes me tired and fall asleep.  But it was 2 in the afternoon and I just got up.  Still thinking about breakfast... err lunch.  And it was in the middle of the fricking day for crying out loud.  What in the good name of chocolate frosties has gone wrong with ma power huh?  I got up, making a big scene, moaning motionlessly trying to find out what was wrong with my TV.  Only after searching my Ps2 to see that nothing has happened to my poor baby.  I looked around for the plug, unplugged it, put it back in.  Flicked and played with the power switch.  I just couldn't figure why it went out alova sudden.  I looked up and out the window besides where I was kneeling.  I saw no man up the power line polls checking or doing anything.  I saw no children playing around, and then I saw there was slobber all over one ends of the cord.  I looked and there was the culprit.  My gorgeous Arizonian wolf.  Holden.

"Oh Holden, caught red handed are we?"

I untangled the power cord from his ankle and returned to the TV and it was buzzing like mad, got me a bit frightened.  You know the ring movie?  I hated that movie.  I was scared of TVs for a bout a week.  But then I got sick of it, and said... 'Well if she's going to kill me she better get me now cause Im going to Playstation'.  Not the best method, but it worked.  I slapped the TV.  It flickered twice then went straight back to buzzing.  I got kind of sick of it.  Turned it off.

Went to have a shower.  In the middle of my dressing time... I heard this humungous 

~BANG~

Now I was like? 

"WTF was that?  Holden is that you?  Mercedes are you after Venice again?  Tyden?"

I looked around, everything was golden.  Holden was out side on the door step watching all the neighbors tred carefully around my house, Mercedes was asleep on my black bean bag, Tyden was still sitting on his perch out on the veranda and Venice... my little goldfish, was still in his little goldfish bowl.  I smiled, reassured that I know that nothing broken.  Until I walked into the lounge.  I saw this gigantic blue ... what looked like a huge moving jelly mould.  It was see-through and where ever it went it left a very damp trail in its wake.

"Okay.  HOOOOLLLLDEN..... SICK 'EM BABY!"

Whooooosh.  Holden ran up to the poor thing, and jumped to pin 'it' down.  But no such luck.  The wolf went straight through that 'thing'.  Holden growled.  So did I surprisingly.  I creep my self-out some times.  Holden flashed his teeth and barked horrendously loud.  Then the 'it-thing' wobbled and bobbed and then spiked up, all of a sudden a sh*t load of water came splashing down on my poor wolf all at once.  Holden yelped and ran back out side and shook out all the water it's fur contained.

That's when I clicked.

"No way that can't be real"

I walked up and touched it.  

"Oh, ..... Dayum it's water... the HELL?!? ~_^"

I patted it, slapped it, laughed at the way it giggled and wobbled like your normal jello mold.  Then I tripped and my hand got stuck in side the 'it-thing'.  At first I thought it was funny as hell, you know:

"Ha ha, I can see my own hand...'

And...

"Whoa check this out, 100% body fluid"

Yeah, lame I know, but then it all hit custard, and now I realize that my hand couldn't come out.  I panicked.  Because the 'it-thing' was doing that water attack dance mantra thingy that it does and I didn't want to end up having another 3 showers... so I had to make with the escape pretty quick.  I heaved my hand out.  Groaned and grunted, because this thing was water... yeah I realize that, but it was no task to get my hand in there sure.... uh huh, but getting your hand out was a whole other game in it's self.  I swore my head off.  Louder every time that 'it-thing' pumped me with funny smelling H20.  Oh the aggravation.

I pulled the b'jesus out of my hand.  And... "Pop" out it slipped and I fell back in to the TV.  The TV broke, shattered in to a million pieces.  What does water radiate?  Electricity.  And TV's are very electrical.  I was all wet from the 'it-thing's' attacks and I ended in a whole world of ...... 

"~**_Zanarkand?_**~"

Oh hell no.  I must be dreaming.  But then I heard in the far off distance, the growls of Holden.  The loud screeching cries of my hawk, Tyden.  The sophisticated meeyowing of Mercedes and a giant version of Venice.  Okay now _this_ is weird.

But that ain't the 'blitz' of it......


	3. Final Fantasy chapter 3 More more

**_The more the merrier._**

*Fine*  I told my self over and over again.  *Just fine... oh yeah just FRICKING PEACHY* You know, normal people would be upset about why the hell am I here and how to get back, but do you want to know what I was going on about?  

"That TV costed me a Sh*t load of money.  Oh how the hell am I gonna pay for another 80 inch plasma screen TV huh?"

TVs... Oi.

Some things are priceless you know, I mean come on, how many people do you know, have Plasma TVs... Not many in my case.  I would guess the same in yours.  I was ranting and raving like a lost lunatic... that I didn't see that I have accumulated a new partner.

"The nerve of those people huh?"

I answered the voice without even caring who it was...

"Tell me about it.  It's... like they don't give a rat's ass about other people's things here... and I wa.... "

I turned I clicked that someone was with me.  I turned and there revealed, my surroundings and a yellow haired boy.  I landed in Baaj Temple, floating right next to his drop off point in the beginning of the game.  Turned and looked at him.  I went red.  How rude of me not to notice another.  I stared quietly.  Then my voice box clicked in to 'talk' mode.

"Aah hi."

I waved to my newcomer.  He greeted me back with a smile and a Hollywood style smile.  Charming?  But no thanks.  I smirked and nodded back.

"Hey there." 

He swam over to me.  And let the short talk begin.

"My name's Tidus."

He offered his hand.  I took it.  And smiled pleasantly.  Dying inside.  I mean dude.  I got to meet Tidus.  On a Final Fantasy Game.  Dude that rules.  I giggled and he raised an eyebrow.  

"Oh, salutations new comer.  My name is Lahtinah.  Lahtinah "Naoko" Kerrigan.  How are you ... err Tidus is it?"

He nodded.  And smiled with his reply and waded to an area and sat down by a treasure chest.  He motioned for me to follow.  I nodded and we headed there, we sat next to a blue sphere crowned by a golden ring and a save sphere.  I looked around in wonder on where the hell am I.  Wishing I could stay, kicking my self-saying: "I can't lah and you know it."

"Now we can talk.  So your name is Lahtinah is it?  A beautiful name."

"Yes.  It's a pleasure to meet you Tidus.  Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shot."

" Do you know our location?"

With that he ran back in the water and swam around.  I decided to help by looking where I was standing; I got a whole lot of temple ruins near me.  Parapets of stone.  All crumpled to a huge heap.  I wondered around and opened the treasure chest.  

"Oh wow this thing opens.  ... Sweet 5 potions.... the hells a potion?"

I pulled it out and slammed the lid down stood up and examined the queer looking bottle that could pass off as a khalua bottle with no lable.  You know those bottles that have been ripped off from the liquor store.  Or the ones you 'jimmy' open your grandparents liquor cabinet for.  Yeah those.  I smelt it.  It didn't smell too bad, not as bad as it looked.  Then I poured it out of the bottle and in to my hand.  Then the smell hit me.  It smelt like turpentine and it looked like Indian ink.  And it was think like gravy.  Eww.  Talk about grose factor.  I thought about it.  A potion.  What do you normally use a potion for huh?  I raised my eyebrows and took a drink.

It tasted horrible.  But then after the first taste I just couldn't stop.  It was addicting.  Like smoking.  I just had to keep going up till the whole thing was gone.  

Then I wiped my mouth.  I guess you would expect that if you are going to drink that shit.  Ha ha.

That's when my health went up.  *CHING* I just gained 100 more HP.

"Oh.... so _THAT'S_ what it does."

"What what does?"

I handed him another khalua bottle.  Once again no lable.  I must give up doing that ahy.  Because that they are potions.  But hey there is no hope in trying.  He nodded and looked at it, straight away he said...

"Oh a potion.  You mean a potion right?"

"Yeah.  I drank one.  They are the most chronic things I have tasted.  Gross. "

He laughed and popped the cork off and sculled it back like it ain't no thang.  I was a little bit jealous.  Duh, I mean come on, who doesn't know what a potion is, the whole healing system of any RPG begins with potions.  Doi.  I slapped my head.

"Stupid."

"Huh?"

He put the cork back on, and he replenished his lost 100HP.  He looked at me and put the empty bottle along with mine into the treasure chest and pulled my sleeve.

"Come I found a way out, this way.  Im not sure where we are, but I know we can't stay here in the cold."

"Cool, lead the way."

He headed up north.  I followed just.  I wanted slow down and look at the surroundings.  Yeah, I'm a typical tourist, like I said there... it's not everyday you get to go and tour spira.  He stood up on the archway and waited for me to catch up.  I stood next to him scoping out the surroundings.

"Ready to go yet Nao?"

I nodded.  Cool I have a nickname now.  Sweet, now that's something to brag about.

"Sure thing.  Your guess on where to go is better then mine."

"First things first Naoko."

"Uh-huh"

"Do you have a weapon?  Like something to protect yourself? "

I searched my repitoi of memory and other things.  I know self-defense and Karate the traditional style.  Similar to Jin Kazama's style of tekken four, except Lahtinah Styled.  I knew kendo.  Sword fencing.  I knew how to use guns....  hmm

"Self defense right now.  I have no sword I would rather that."

"Alright."

He threw his hand in to a fist and thrusted it in the air.  He smiled and yelled as he ran up a familiar path.  Then it caved in.  He hung on the edge of the path.  I ran up to him and held out my hand.

"Here.  Grab my hand."

He did.  But then I tripped and I fell against him.  And the both of us fell to the water below us.  Plundering we scavenged to the surface in search of much needed air.  Breaking the surface I joined Tidus who was wading around.  He came and held on to me.

'Hey there are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm soo sorry."

"Ahh don't sweat it.  So Lahtinah?  Do you know how to swim?"

"Yeah sorta, but hey Im not as flash as you so... please, don't leave me behind. Im not super woman"

He laughed and we swam around trying to look for any exit to this place.  I have certainly had enough of the pinching cold.  I could tell that Tidus was too.   Well we submerged into the water and encountered a lot of things.  "Things".  We fought a lot of terrorist fish.  He sat and levitated.  

"Hey.  Down there.  There is a hole of some sort.  Some sort of clearing.  You think you could make it?"

"Do you think I could?  I mean.  This cold is like killing me."

"Hey don't sweat it, you'll do fine.  I mean, look at what you did to those fish down there.  Swissssh, I knew for the look of you, that you could fight and swim.  But I didn't know that fast."

I smiled.  

"Hey thanks.  If that wasn't as cheesy as your smile... Monsieur Tidus.  I would just.... Actually believe you."  I playfully punch him on the arm and give him the sly look.  "But not a fat chance."  We stared, daring at each other.  Seeing who would dare smile.  Then Tidus and me cracked up laughing.  Then the water vibrated.  And then something grabbed Tidus.  I swear, he's soo accident-prone.

"Aww hell no."

This huge fish thing was like totally swallowing his ankles and then the lower half of his body.  I panicked.  And that made me lose focus of my swimming, you know, at that point I was thinking about drowning.  Never have I ever been left in the cold like this before.  Now this is degrading.  Now on one hand, I have a shit load of swimming and coming back to reality to do.  On the other... well there's Tidus there, squirming like a worm on a hook.  In careful consideration.....

"Hang on T.  Im coming,"

I got knocked back a fair bit by the broad sword that he had.  He let it go.  And it floated in front of my face.  I hooked on to it and swayed to the side.  Swimming deeper and getting scared of the depth I slashed with all my might.  This thing was like absorbing all our power.  I tried for him to free himself but the power of Tidus struggling was getting too hectic.  Nothing more we could do.  So I egged the fish to swallow me too.  I figured if the fish swallowed me, I could have a better chance of freeing T and me at the same time in the same place.  It was worth a shot.  We weren't going anywhere else in a hurry.  I egged it way off coarse that the fish swallowed me.  Oh yeah he swallowed me all right, right in to the belly of the beast.  Eww.  Rotten sushi is not my real favourite perfume.  Lets just say that this fish should really start using breath mints because his ass stinks.  Eck.  

The fish regurgitated me back to the chamber where Tidus was.

I waved to him. *Hey T* I mouthed to him

He pulled the thumbs up and mouthed back while winking. *Hey Lah*.  Now that we are together again.  I pointed upwards... He could tell that I was making this up as I go.  But who could blame me, from his seat; I could say that he's glad.    
He nodded and I handed back his sword.  I pulled my fists tighter and looked for some sort of hit point, that is weaker in all it's frame.

*Okay...There* I mouthed once again.  He nodded and slashed away.  He finally got really burning hot that he pulled first time in front of my eyes.  The Spiral hit.  His overdrive.  My mouth just dropped.  He gave me his Hollywood smile again.  I raise an eyebrow.

*Yeah right* I mouthed to him.  He smirked.   I grabbed the cage and bashed it with my knee and punched the hell out of it, it broke.  Thank god... or shall I say Yevon?  We swam free... but not too far from that fish on steroids, from noticing.  Let me point this out.  From now, I think I hate fish.  Yeah.  Hate fish.

It was gaining on us.  Chewing up the mileage on the water... we scrambled to the clearing where Tidus pointed, once on the surface.  I looked back, and he was gaining on us, Turning around I could see that Tidus was in there and waiting for me.  I swam harder.  It almost ate me until Tidus grabbed one of my arms and yanked me into the whole towards him.  The fish slammed in to the whole and flittered about.  It got stuck in it.  My heart was pounding in my chest in Tidus' arms.  Then we realized what was going on.  The both of us went red and I pushed him back I mouthed to him *What's up with you.*  He shrugged and scratched the back of his head innocently.  *Sorry I was...* I poked his chest.  *You'll get your turn* I looked around and waved from him to follow.  He nodded.  We swam up some really nasty jiggered stairs and around to a ledge and finally, DRY LAND.  Oh yeah.

Tidus got up first and he helped me up.  

"Thanks."  I told him in the thought of owing him.  Then my face turned up a notch.  'What the hell was that?  Oh my gosh... that giant fish thing was like HUGE."

He folded his arms smirked and looked at me.

"Honestly Lahtinah?  I have no Idea where I am.  I was hoping you would."

He looked at me.  Then the clothes that I was wearing....

"You're not from here are you?"

"Oh gee what gave that away?"

My clothes are drenched.  I was not in the slightest bit happy.  My timberlands were wasted.  My hipster jeans?  Ahnnialated.   My Flimsy top with sooo many ties was like ripped.  I lost half of my bangles.  Damn.  I was more than not happy.  ANGERY is kind of more like it.

"I'm Tidus.  Star of the Zanarkand Abes."

"I'm Naoko.  CGI Animator."

"So where are you from Naoko.  You look like you're from Zanarkand."

"I'm from a similar place.  But my home?  I live in New Zealand.  Our world is like your world.  Just not so heavily dense in pollution and other things."

Tidus' face lit up.

"You know Zanarkand?!  Wicked.  Do you know blitz ball?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I sure do.  Cost me the rest of my patience to actually watch the game.  Let alone play the game.  Geez did I get knocked about in that sphere thing aw what?"

"Wow.  You would be awesome at blitz ball.  I should have seen it from a mile away.  The way you swim, the way you move.  You show real talent.  Are you from Zanarkand east?  What team do you play for?"

All of a sudden.  Tidus was sooo interested in what I do, you should have seen him.  He got his frills.  Hanging on every word I made.  It was kinda sad.  Like real sad.  All these questions.

"Oh, I'm not from Zanarkand at all.  I don't play for any team what so ever.  I have never played in a team."

He was shocked.

"But... out there.  I could have sworn that you were from the team Zanarkand Aces."

"Hey look.  Shall we concentrate on where we are right now?  I promise I will tell all later.  Kay?"

'Yeah, good idea.  Whoa freaky decor."

"Ye-ha.  Who used live here?  Dracula?'

'Dracula?"

"Never mind.  Long story."

"Right."

Splitting up we thought that we would find a place to rest and catch out thoughts and breaths before anything else gets attracted to Tidus.  LOL.  So I went further out on to a ledge.  I could see that this place... what ever it was.  Was cylindrical and in the middle was a clearing.  On the ground, were well-used firewood I could see that Tidus was there inspecting it.

'Hey can you light that?'

He looked up.  

"No, we need kindle and something to light it with."

"Got ya.  I'll look for the kindle.  You look for the light."  
  


'Cool."

"Sweet."

I knew where the kindle and the lighter were, or the flint I should say really.  So I went back down the stairs.  Around the corner and up some rugged boulders.  There was the withered bouquet.  And just then *CHING* above my head shone this purple slab saying 'obtained the withered bouquets'.  Whoa.  I control my self.  Who controls the main person?  Tidus?  Or is he the main person?

On my way back, Tidus was still trying to find the flint.  What is killing this game, he is in, is that I know where most if not in fact all of the things are.  And he doesn't.  Sad.  Just plain sad.

"Here."

I gave him the withered bouquets.  And set off to a different room.  He put it on the fire logs and strategically placed them in different areas.  By the time he was finished he saw me there with his 'fire lighter'.  I handed it to him.  He lit the fire and sat down.  I did the same and took my pants off, my top and my boots.  Wide-eyed.  His mouth sank down low.  I just realized that Tidus is not like my other friends back at home.  Most of the friends I have are guys... and they treat me as another one of their 'boys' so I just think of them as family.  I was quite accustomed to that, I totally forgot about Tidus.

"Err.... my clothes are wet."

"How old are you?  Naoko?"  Trying hard to block out all the emotions that just 'suddenly' rose.

"I'm 21 turning 22 on February 16th"

A sudden thud went in his mind.  I sat there with my undergarments on in front of the fire.  Ringing out my jeans, my socks, and my tops.  My hair.  

"I guess you feel comfortable around me huh?"

I looked at him as if to say... are you kidding?  What are you on about? ~_^

'Yeah… I guess."

I put my clothes back on.  My stomach growled and ached all the time.  So did his....

When am I gonna go home?

In fact when am I gonna get out of here?

Now I realize why Tidus, when he first got here, thought about dying here... 

It's the pits.... what happened next?

That's when these people turned up ....

Heck I say the more the merrier.........


	4. Final Fantasy chapter 4 Kerbarbs N E 1?

**_Lahtinah and Tidus kebabs anyone?_**

We settled down.  At least the pinching cold was almost gone.  Almost.  Then he prayed on his bargain.

"So.  Lahtinah?  Got any brothers and sisters?"

"Yup.  Two brothers.  Twins.  And a twin sister."

"Twins?  That's awesome."

"Yeah if you want an evil version of me.  Sure"

"Ha ha ha.  Don't be like this.  Im sure they are not all that bad."

"You got yourself a girlfriend?"

He blushed.  

"No.  You?  A boyfriend I mean?"

"Nah.  All my friends are guys.  I can barely handle them as a friend, what makes you think I want to love them in that way?  Huh?"

He cracked up laughing.

"I mean come on, Im more of a man than most of the males I know."

"Ha ha.  Noticed."  He kept laughing.

"Soo.... do you go to school or anything.  Or are you just in to the sportie sort of thing"

He shrugged.  

"Yeah most of the time.  I just want to train mostly."

"Yeah?  Figured.  May be you could train me sometime huh?"

"Honestly?"

'Yeah T, why not... I would be able to challenge you.  Deal?"

He clenched his fist.

"You're on.  Deal."

Typical overenthusiastic style that he does.  Oi.  -_-'.

"Kool.  That way who ever is watching, would watch me skool your ass.  Ha ha."

'I doubt that.  Zanarkand Aces.  Zanarkand Abes Rock!"

"What ever.  I can soo beat you."  But really?  Not even a chance I could beat him.  Lucky that we were interrupted.  A huge crash came thought the roof and the dust and concrete almost landed on the fire, causing it to almost perish.  

'Oh no, no."

Tidus blew on the fire to keep it burning.  

"I'll go and see if there is anything else we can burn to keep this fire lit."

He nodded and kept blowing.  So off I went.  I looked everywhere, but with a place like that I knew that there is now way in hell something like fire wood, would survive.  This place is cold to the bone and was dripping with water.  But to keep hopes alive.  I did.  I found four legs that I broke off a rotting desk, it was remotely dry, and a few dried up shriveled up plants.  I walked back to our nesting ground and heard Tidus yelling:

"Hey Lahtinah We've got company"

Hopped to it I went.  I clenched my fists and dropped the wood into the fire, assumed my fighting stance next to Tidus, who was kind of happy to be there too.  I nodded at him and he nodded back.

"Lets do this"

I said to him.  I said it in the most typical Tidus way.  Overenthusiastic.  He smiled and pulled out his broad sword, a gift from his father.  Jecht.  

"It's on."

He slammed it in to his hand.  This was the first battle on dry land I had to myself.  So I could burn off a few pounds and maybe see if I could pull out an overdrive of my own.  

It was a fiend, a stronger one, and then that of the ones we fought in the entrance.  Before we were almost eaten.  But not as strong as the gigantic fish.  I stood in Haikudach (Fighting stance) and Tidus stood sword in hand.

It was his turn.  He jumped and struck causing the fiend 290 damage to it's HP.  I was next.  I punched the fricking b'jesus out of it.  I caused 310 damage.  But that stupid thing wouldn't go down, and we were getting hit down more than we could strike up.  That's when our "friend's" joined us.  The Al Bhed.  They were speaking a queer language that Tidus couldn't understand.  But I could.  I have become quite the linguist actually.  Ever since I met them.  I have an instant connection with them.  They just know so much about technology, and everybody who knows me, know that I am a total technology junkie.  Complete with a fascination for the Internet…

A little girl, covered in retro styled clothing, that was weird and out spoken, high collaborated and self-spirited, helped us.  She formed ranks with us.  We thought she was on our team But we were sadly mistaken.

She threw something out of her side pockets and towards the fiend; inflicting shit loads of damage, and left us in awe.  But I knew who this person was.  Rikku.  But I couldn't tell them that.  They would flip.  I didn't want to muck up the story line.  But I guess I already have, from me being here.  Well I didn't want to do anymore damage that I already had.  It was too much.

The fiend died.  And I'm proud to say it was overkill.  Whicked.  Well I didn't get to pull off an overdrive.  But I made it through to say the least.  Wrong again.  The girl didn't come alone.  Oh no.  She had to bring her brothers there with her.  They were all debating whether we were fiends or not.  I knew.  I'm memorized the whole al Bhed alphabet.  I even email people in Al Bhed.  Just to be funny.  The little girl had a hunch I could tell, but despite the hunch, she still took us captive.  She was protecting us, so I thought.  Since then.  I think that was the last I have seen of the Baaj temple.

"Cunno"  (Sorry)

She said, and knocked yellow head unconscious and me. 

_Funny how life comes to full circle.  HUH?_


	5. Final Fantasy chapter 5 Rock da boat

_~  Howdy people?  Howsit.  Just a little note, more of an apology on my behalf.  I just want to apologise for all the mistakes and all the grammer that I missed, that and the shortness of my story.  Nearly there.  Not quite finished.  What ever.  Just thought a sorry was in order.  Thank you for reading.  It means the world you know? ~_

*  Hey hey Big big waaay ups to: Songwind and Kitty Kat chan.  Hey man!  You made my day; this is my thanks… in making yours.  Thanks for reviewing.

**  Next point.  Sorry for the lame… gay ass title.  LOL.

**_Rock da boat…. Rock da boat, work it in da…. AL BHED??!!??_**

I have just regained composure, and Tidus was lying next to me, still out cold.  I noticed my surroundings.  Night.  Steel flooring.  Sea.  

"Hmm.  This must be their boat."

I looked at the yellow-headed boy.

"Tidus.  Tidus wake up.  I could really use you on this one"

I had just cooked up an idea.  Little did I know that this was going to get me in to serious, shit loads worth of trouble.  And a whole world of hurt.  Badly.  But hey, I didn't know then what I know now.  I pray that I did.

Here's what happened.

On a Video game back home.  I thought of Final Fantasy 7.  Reason being is because at one point in the game, they were on a boat too.  I just used the information from that to here.  FF10.  My plan (still in theory) is to capture one of them and bargain to get us a safe deal.  Mainly food.  Cause then?  I was starving.  Practically thinking of nothing else but stuffing my face with food.  That, and I have a huge craving for popcorn right now…. ** Ahem. ** So we tried that method.  I got Tidus awake and explained to him what my Lil' notion was.  We thought about it, shared Ideas and tortured our brains to make our stomachs stop growling.  And we got our 'a' in to 'g', and tried their patience.  Tidus motioned for one of them to come over to us.  I was on the ground twisting and turning, faking that I was sick or something.  The eldest one bought it.  The others, however, needed a little convincing.  Especially when in comes to potions and shit.  They make their own potency mixtures.  They are quite the alchemists.  So it seems that the one they call 'brother' came over to us.  Tidus pointed to me, and faked a dramatic scene.

Brother kneeled down and warned Tidus that he had better not be wasting his time.  As soon as Brother came close to me, I jumped up and 'decked' this guy within a heartbeat.  I mean come on.  He was soo close, I could taste the guy's breath.  Nasty!  Tidus pulled Brother close to him and put him in a headlock, brother wasn't knocked out. Well, not just yet, for that matter.  And I threatened the rest of their crew to get us out of this jam.  
The second eldest one laughed.  He walsed up to me, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  He told me that I had spunk for a woman.  (Hey?  What does he mean by that huh?)  I raised an eyebrow.

"Woman huh?"

Tidus was still struggling to hold on to Brother, he had just regained his consciousness, 

"Could we hurry this up Lah?"

I nodded.  I didn't want anything go any further than it already has, I only concocted this weird idea, simply to get their attentions.  Obviously, you could put a humungous tick against our primary objective.  The second objective?  Still, work in progress.

The second eldest, told me to let him go.  'Him' being brother.  I spoke back to him, with out caring whether he could hear me or not.  I told him, if I did; he's gonna have an end of the bargain too.  This is not no free for all.  For some reason our proposition was not fore looked over, it seemed our deal was much needed.  He agreed to our terms.

I asked him they had to feed us, and that Tidus gets his sword back.  Also, that we were aloud to be set free on our on accord.  Reluctantly, he agreed to all of those charges.  I nodded to Tidus, who let Brother go.  Wobbly, he traipsed back to his side of their ship.  Remarkably how all my plans turn out fine, and then some other 'mishap' should come out to play.

The second eldest came at us; he said that before he let us go.  We had to do something for him.  Tidus couldn't understand a word that guy was saying.  That's when the little of the crew confronted Tidus,

"He said, you have to helps us."

The girl told him.  He was rapped that the girl could understand, however, Tidus wouldn't have a word of it.  He was still strong on the belief that the al bhed would hold their word.  I should have known that wouldn't have kept it anyhow.  They surrounded T and kept hitting him, severely, just to make him change his mind.  I'm talking heavy blows.  One, after another, but his eyes gave me the reassurance that it was all right for T.  I just let it happen.  But then it came to the time, where enough was enough so…

"ALRIGHT!"

I told them.  I held my stance strong.  Pulled my open hand in to a fist.

"ENOUGH"

I ran to T.  Who, poor boy, was holding his torso, coughing.  I fought most of them off, more like fended them off.  I thought that this was typically unfair.  How come he was getting all the pain and not me.  I mean.  It was my idea.  I didn't like the sight of T getting knocked down because of me.  Guilty, totally GUILTY,

"But.."

Throwing my fist in the air….

"You keep doing that to him."  I pointed to what carnage they did to him,  "And you have no deal.  GOT IT?"

_Oh great Lah, NOW grow a conscience! _

They looked at T, and then backed off.  They told me that they would not hit a woman; the pain of a man is taking every thing, even pain, on behalf of a female.  MALES?  Derr….

I thought that was a whole heap of bullshit.   Since when were the al bhed in to that?  They laughed and helped T, who flinched and still kept his guard.  He fought them off, still injured.  He kept falling over himself.  I looked to him in sympathy.  I was impressed, how he could take so much heat.  And not even cry or nothing.  I don't even care if he's a cry baby.  Cause Dayum!  

The whole 7 of them disappeared in to their office and left us out on the deck.  I picked T up and leaned him up by the crane.

"Whoa, you sure know how to get people's attentions Tidus"

He smiled.

"I should say the same to you."  
  


His stomach ached.  And it was where he was hit.  I frowned.  He needs some food.  Or something.  I reached in to his pockets.  Searched everywhere.

"Here, have a potion."

He was put off by the smell.  Don't blame him.  He kept knocking it away.

"Look you and I know that you have to drink this monstrosity, so stop being a cry baby.  And drink the damn thing."

I put it in his hand and let him do it.  I mean can't make horse drink water if it doesn't want to.  He looked at it.  NO label once again.  He gulped and skulled the thing backs.  He felt better.  But not a hell of a lot.  I thought this was my entire fault.  Well duh, it is.  Running I banged on the door, of which they disappeared into.  It opened.  And the youngest came out.  I bumped in to her and all the food, which she was holding in trays, fell over not only me, but also her and the door itself.  I sighed and went to clean it up.

"I can see you really care for him huh?"

I looked at her and scrunched up my face.  Just what is she really implying?  I looked at T who was groaning and twisting like I was before this shirade happened.  Then back at her.  I stood up and dusted myself off.  Holding out my hand I smiled and apologised to her for the mess I have caused.  I introduced myself.  She did the same.

"My name is Rikku"

She accepted my hand and walked over to T with two more trays.  Pulling up T she feed him some sort of tonic from out of her water canister.  I came over to help her nurse him to his full strength.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there.  The al bhed are taught to show no mercy.  They are just a pack of idiots.  You must for give them.  This is a tough time here in spira."

We listened what she had to say.  While Tidus stuffed his face with food to the point of choking.  I was kind of jealous.  He stole my idea of eating.  I'm famished.   So I copied.

"You look a lot older than what he is.  Are you his girlfriend?  Or older sister"

I choked.  And coughed.  Disgusted at what she said.  _What is it with these people? ~_^._

"None!"

She was stunned.  

"Really?  Wow, so you two have only just met?"

I nodded. Swallowing hard and racing T to a challenge of who could eat faster.  He faster so did I.  He's the challenging type.  I like that about him.  Because I am also. He looked at me staring while he shovelled food in to his mouth by the hand scoop fulls.    Her mouth dropped.

"Boy!  You really were hungry huh?"

I thought.  Were did she get that from?  Swallowing I asked her a question.

"So where are we?"

"Spira of coarse.  Silly.  Oh, you didn't know that?"

"No."

She looked confused.  Looked around to see if anyone else heard what I just said.  She looked back at us.  In confusion.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from… Tidus?  Where are we from?"

He looked at Rikku and me and spoke with a full mouth.

"Zanarkand, I'm…mmmm, from … ahh the Zanarkand Abes."  Gurgling his food in his mouth.  I rolled my eyes.  "Star player, team captain."

"Did you hit your head or something?  Zanarkand, hasn't existed for over a 1000 years.  Are you sure that's where you are from?"

He nodded.  Shocked. 

"Uh-huh, Zanarkand.  I'm from there all right.  That's impossible.  That means I'm 1017 years old."

"Or maybe older."  I chuckled.

She looked at me.

"You too?"

"Yeah.  I'm in the …."  I looked at T.   Slyly smirking. "I'm his rival.  I'm captain and star player of the Zanarkand Aces."  Well I just pulled that out of my ass.

Smiling, we challenged to see who would blink.  I can see that I was screwing things up with Tidus and his love interest Yuna.  That's when I decided to back off…

We both high fived.  And then, back to eating.  Shovel by the shovels full.

Then the rest of their ductile forces joined us.  The Al bhed brigade. 

Before she went to see them, the boy scouts from hell, she turned to us.

"Hey.  About Zanarkand?  Don't go saying you are from that place.  It's really sacred, and you may offend some people.  Okay?"  She waved and pulled thumbs up.  "Just a little hint."  Winking at us, she turned and replied on a decision she had made with us, and the task at hand, she proposed for us.

Oh I can't wait.  Not.

_Now we are heading in to the dead zone?_

_Who's first?_


	6. Final Fantasy chapter 6 Anyone up for a ...

_Thank you for your patience.  Just getting out of bed on my holidays and decided to cause you at least minimal pain, and actually edit some of the script I have laid down here.  I will get updating… as soon as I think this stuff is at least readable.  Oh and for another note.  If you would like to share any hints tips and other things you have wrong with me story, there is the review button down there… Lemme hear it okay.  Another thing, if you want to join in… wanna be one of the characters?  Lemme hear it.  I'll do it._

_Right on to the story!_

_(Mahalo plenty to Lionhart!  You are the bomb!)_

**_Any one up for a swim?_**

"Are you ready?"

I turned and looked at Rikku.  

"What?"

"Yeah, ready for what?  What?  What are we going to do?"  Tidus was a bit nervous.

"My brothers found something down there.  Some sort of treasure.  He wants us to go check it out."

"Us as in Me and Tidus?"  I folded my arms and made a mockery of her decision.

"Nope, because I'm coming too.  I want to see it for myself.  Not all the al bhed are useless you know?"

I shrugged.

"What ever."  Sighing and looking at all the al bhed swimming in the water.  They truly are water babies huh?  Tidus bunny hopped over me and bombed in the water.  While under he waved for me to follow.  Back to the nearly 'dying' drowning syndrome.  "Show off!"  I poked my tongue and dived in.  Then joining us, once again was Rikku.  We all surfaced for Rikku to give us the low down on what and where.

"Okay.  The treasure we are looking for is down there.  It's inside these sunken buildings.  Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one."

She nodded.

"When and what we find.  What do you want us to do when we encounter such a thing.  If there is any of coarse.'

"Well we have to find it first, we don't even know if it is down there"

"Cool.  So here come the treasure hunters"

Tidus dived under.  Then Rikku, and I sighed thought **** **why me? ** And dived under too.  It was chilly, but the heat we gave off fighting mutated piranha and other jellyfish from some sort of bio lab, that remains the last thing on your mind.  We followed the chain of the ship, connected to the anchor, all the way down.  I just followed the map on the upper right of the screen.  I'm surprised that I could see it.  Even when I'm in the game.  Lower and deeper in to the blue, the darker it went, the more nervous I got.  Made me swim a lot faster at times.  Made me wonder what you could do when you are scared.  

We came to a building.  A sunken city.  Swimming in to one of the damaged walls of a room, we let our search begin.  It's all about the way we came across things in this section.  Well I figured that I would know all and see all, right?  However that may be, I thought I knew all, didn't see all this that was coming.  

Upon entering this upside down castle of a wasteland, we saw a lot.  But that's not to say that we seen it.  Down there it was pitch black.  And nasty as hell cold, colder than what it was when I got landed in this jam.  I didn't like this, not one bit.

But where I am now?  In macalania.  Camping out.  It's nothing compared to this.

Swimming towards a hollow with the flooring convexed in all different angles and sizes making it impossible to swim at times, we swam to a point where there was a stone carving and a switchboard that was still glowing.

We left to Tidus; he just thought it was his job to all the physical things, what is it with their perceptions for women?  We are strong enough to beat things.  I guess we are more precious to them than what we really give our selves credit for huh?

After Tidus tempered with the machina, we followed around some really lucrative consoles and audio equipment that looked like it came from the Stone Age.  This stuff was surprisingly enough, gathering dust, among dust under water.  Under water for Pete sakes, you've got to hand it to spira, and their find handy work.  They are good at being naturally UN common.

At that thought,

I shook my head.  I mean what did you expect, even though going through this game, Final Fantasy X, with a fine toothcomb.  You'd think that seeing believes.  MATE!  You should try being there.  It's a total different ball game.

Now,

Speaking of which.  When Tidus came at us I thought he was psycho.  With good reason….Does Giant squid ring any bells?  Oh yeah.  It passed my "Holy … Sh*t!" syndrome.  

Tidus pulled out his sword.  Regained his fighting strength, his position as on the game.  Rikku was helpful and jumped in too.  Although she didn't seem to be too powerful once with the giving hand.  When we were on the receiving hand.  She was a lot worse.  I must say, I'm a little let down by this.  I was soo looking for a show down.  Then there was me.  Lahtinah.  Baring all bare fists full of bane and tyrant.  Alls well, well, let me tell you.  This squid thing here.  It wasn't too tricky but that power of his.  Kinda got me really agitated.  Too agitated.

As we were mounting all the damage we could muster this thing was just like that giant fish that I we backed into a few hours ago.  This thing seemed invincible.  But even though we packed much heat, we were taking a lot as well.  It was embarrassing to say, that at least nearly every fourth hit, we had to heal ourselves.  No labled potions any one?  We drank at least seven potions.   That left us with about three.  As time when on, we swapped different positions.  For all those who know this game well, you would remember that Tidus and Rikku were fighting this fiend in a cylindrical sort of tube thingy, it had a column in the middle and it was underwater.  What was unfair about this bout.  Is that the fact that the squid kept moving out of sight so that is was unreachable…for a period of time.

Rikku, 

In the light of the game, motioned for me to follow it when it decided the next time it was it's turn to piss off and leave us in the open.  So in hearing the orders, I did.  It cleared off, and about five seconds in front of me.  I still managed to gap it after it.  I was a bit slow but still constant.  As I did, Rikku and T formed ranks on the other side of it, blocking it's "get-away" path.  We all smiled in unison, the wrath was about to come out in whoop ass style.  I guess T was the first to open the can.  And let me tell you did I ever open up a can or what?  Dude, I practically stormed the b'jesus outta that thing.  I left that thing for dead.  Not only was I more pissed then ever.  But ladies and gentlemen boys and girls … children of all ages, I just pulled out my ass my first OVERDRIVE.  Now never have I ever been soo pissed in all my 22 years of my life.  Never.

As we were tail gating this pathetic piece of junk.  We all took turns whacking and inflicting any damage that we can to the fiend.  Then I just happened to get hit, 24/7.  I just couldn't understand it.  I the only one, was soaking up all the potions alone.  I felt really sink because I thought I was the one that was letting every one down.  Then it happened.  Rikku pulled a mighty critical hit that inflicted 349 to it's HP, and then it came to me.  I was soo angus I was drinking the water every time I moved.  Which wasn't a good thing.  I had a very good choice, either, heal my self or do the unthinkable and pull some heavy-duty damage out of my ass and call it my over drive.  And you know what…. I went for the overdrive.  And boy did I.

I swam up to the fiend while vindictively snatching T's sword from his hand and rammed it in to the fiend, twisting it to my pleasure.  Then pulling it out I slashed it 12 times.  Now even though it looked really real, it didn't pull off that much damage, during to the fact that we are pretty much level one's and twos here.  But I managed to pull off 1999 carnage to it's HP.  Which was pretty sweet.  I was also surprised to say that I over killed it.  Which went to my already big blown up head.

In aspiration and awe T and Rikku came to me and silently congratulated me for a job well done.  I also gave T's Sword back.  With the destruction of the Fiend, the ugly squid, it blew up and landed to the side of the column in the centre of where we stood.  Luckily I didn't get hurt, but the impact punctured a whole in to one of the security fields and every thing started gleaming red.  But where the hole was, showed what we were looking for.

"There it is"

Rikku mouth and pointed to the ship.  We nodded and T pointed up, because the sensors where blinding us, with the water, it magnified it by half.  So we were getting pretty scorched eyesight.

Sword in hand, gloved fist and fighting stance, we swam for the ship and docked.  Remembering what we have learnt in the process.

Time got on.  Rikku was talking to her boy scouts from outta nowhere; T and I were debating on which underwater version of our overdrives where better.  I personally thought T's were.  He thought the opposite.  Naturally.

Consulting each other's techniques and moves, Rikku came to spoil us with the final move…

"Hey you guys?"

Rikku came to us with an opinion of the outside world, depicting on us and how we got here.  Apparently we are still on their number one hit list, in the line of questioning.

T looked abit confused for a minuet.  He couldn't figure out where he was either.  It's amazing how, he just runs with everything.  The biggest heart in the world, also the biggest to fool.  Then he looked confused at me.

"Lahtinah?"  T looked anxious at me.

"Huh?"

"Where are you from?"

"Oh I'm –"

Just then the alarm went off, lights sounding off and joining the craziness, the one named 'brother' came screaming in albhed.  "Siiiiiiiin".

Hoo boy could you imagine the look on T's face, the thought on encountering 'it' again.  We all raced to the side railing and peeked over board.  Even thought that's what when wanted to do, it was no easy task doing it.  The sea was choppy and changy and the rails were bumping into us as we tried to hold on to them.  Forced with out power to reach on, with the slippery sea deck T was failing miserably to keep a hold of Rikku and the side railing.  I managed to hold Rikku, just enough to let T have a chance at regaining his composure.  But all else had to fail and mr. 'accident-prone' decided he wanted to slip.  But I couldn't blame him; I fell and tripped more than plenty.  He just had to take the cake, as sin was approaching the ship half capsized and everyone fell towards it, caving into where the gravity was pulling us… sin.  In hopeful attempts I let go of the railing and tried to help out Rikku who was helping T, who was helping brother… who was too stubborn to let him, still commanding all the rest of the 'idiot pack' as ignorant as ever.  I'm gonna seriously have to do something about it.

It was a success…

But I ended up being the victim.  

Grabbing T's arm and holding Rikku back the very best I could.  (Believe you and me, it looked more retarded than Steve urkell) But I couldn't hold my self.  I fell into the water.  T tried to swim up to me but sin was too fast…

Hell as fast….

Never thought I would see the day.  When I would get to tend to the wishes of sin.  Then again, I never would have thought I would be head to head with spira and it's thresh hold of troubles…

You win some you loose some!  (Gotta be more than this right?)

I have the best of the gab though.  Because this is where I introduce to you, one of the best hopefuls fan fiction has ever seen.  One of the best writers I have ever encountered in a long while yet.  He came in to my game, which is MY game.  Now, I have two idiots to contend with.

**_Oh is there any end to this…..?_**


	7. Final Fantasy chapter 7 Whoa now!

**_Seeing isn't believing.  Or what it's cracked up to be… either._**

…_Blackness?  Where the heck am I?  What?  I can breathe?  Underwater… what is this?_

Well just waking up, you kinda get a huge shock when you just wake to an unfamiliar surrounding.  More importantly, that you don't believe in it either.  I was just floating around and I remembered the surrounding from somewhere.  Although still my vision, it wasn't too hot, still getting used to watery sting after resting.  Wading around in the watery pit, I looked down below the soles of my shoes, resting in the bays of the ground, were several, full on cities.  Same cities as

"Zanarkand"

I whispered in disenchantment.  I just couldn't believe it.  Murky and hazy… I swam in circles and looked left and right

_…This place… it goes on forever …_

Getting lost in the surroundings… I heard a familiar voice the tickled my curiosity and made me stop thinking and draw attention down wind.  A pirate looking guy about mid forties… broad shoulders and mid complexion, red bandana similar to what

"Jecht"

Wears.  Exactly.

"_Hey_"

Jecht motioned, half assed welcome and in a well worn drawn out and concerned tone.  He was on a familiar platform.  The hopes of the remaining Zanarkand.  This place?  This is his home now, so I don't blame him if he has this sunken city, the lost battle of hope… as his prison.  Home is where the heart is… Zanarkand… is his home.  But where all of Zanarkand in this day and time, is a wasteland.  And I know where this brash greeting of Jecht and me is going; I can see it in his eyes… even from floating up here.  I went down there to Jecht to return his greeting.  Allowing myself to float down to him I stood right next to him.

Opening my mouth to speak to him…

"Monsieur Jecht?"

Although I found myself to say his name without him telling me so, I didn't feel out of place saying it.  It was as if Jecht knew of my where bouts in sin.  And how I got here.  Seeing as how, as big as sin is, nothing gets past him… I suppose so, but why am I here.  I thought that T was enough to satisfy the end for sin.  Why me?

"Um, why am I –"

"_Ssssh!_"

Jecht place a finger to my lips and waited for his signal to click in to my well-drenched brain of mine.  I fell silent.  In instinct of his, he lifted his finger drawing his attention elsewhere.  He looked up and in doing so he spoke:

"_We're not alone_"

With that, he pointed upwards and a familiar young boy that resembled the spiky yellow-headed boy I tried to save floated where I was.  I have come to think as T as my own brother.  I get like that.  Too close, so I turn them into family.  I think that's what Jecht wants.  No matter how old T gets.  He's still vulnerable to certain things, what measures the heart and what have you.

One that thing that did occur to me.  Is that my meeting him, was not a coincidence.  That and the possiblelity that I could be his bride of choice should I step in, I think that's the end sin is giving me.  Jecht however, doesn't want that … hence, Yuna.  I sighed.  Jecht was easy to read.  What was easier… was that fact that I knew where everything was.  Believing in that… that's what got me here.  To discuss the relationship between me and T, and T and Yuna.  The forbidden love triangle.  I tried to excuse that feeling, with the reason that T is too young.  I am all of 22 years of age.  I don't think it's appropriate.  Although the heat is there.  It's too early.

Reassuring?  Nope.  Not even close.

"_You know who this is, regarding me and him?_"

Oh of coarse I knew.  So I nodded.  He nodded back.  T just finally regained composure.  He moped around like I did.  'Cept I looked dopier.  I smirked.  I realised he was exactly where I was, and that means that T and Me where right next to each other.  I spun around and looked and the father of that above.  Confuzzeled as ever.

"So he was –"

Jecht nodded.  He smiled.  He's using Sin and it's powers to satisfy his own whims.  Just to make all the drawn loneliness more comfortable.  Surrounding him was small conjured up windows of the growing days…months, years?  Of Tidus.  I guess Jecht had ten years to repent of all the hate he down casted T when leaving him and his mother.  His mother.  Looked at one of the windows… while T swam around above us.  Hopelessly unaware of us down below.  It was of Jecht's beautiful wife.  I sighed in amazement.  Then in sadness, I know he misses his woman.  Boy did I feel his sorrow.  It made the whole of sin sad.  I can tell it was taking all that J could muster to not let Sin harm his now only 'alive' remembrance of his wife.  His beloved son.  All that he ever wanted…saddens him that what he wanted… now hates him.  That's not what he wanted from his product of love.

"Can..c, can he … see us?"

I sounded like a little school kid peering up at his master.  You have no idea on how puny I felt next to him, even though I was almost one inch taller than him.  He shook his head.  I knew it.  It's not his time to meet his father.  Not yet anyhow, but I'm not special enough, I have to meet him.  Sucks.

"_HEY!_"

He yelled at T, just letting him know where to go to get out of here.  All and all, in reality, T is still floating in the mid ocean, off coast of Besaid.  The Morecra (Mo'yor-Ey-Khar that's how it's pronounced) of Spyran.  The sacred ocean of the lonely besaid sea serpent, the leviathan.  Spyran is the olden day word for spira.  People just got lazier I suppose.  Pronunciation is lacking in both worlds … Grand… ( -_-' ).    Right in front of J's sin.  Really it's night-time, and T is being blinded and being pushed by sin's rather large nose, towards Besaid.  Thankful, I remembered that T could survive and breathe underwater.  That I reassured myself.

T Looked down and floated down to what he could see, which was the ten-year-old version of him self, sort of a holographic person.  So what J wanted him to see?  

He reached the platform and approached the little version of him.  At once, he snapped in to reality and it was daytime.  He was floating face down in a balmy place we all final fantasy legions call 'besaid'.

J looked happier that he knew his son was safe.  Then he turned around to me, his other catch of the day.  He walked up to me, and held out his hand.

"_I see you have the pride of a lion Ms Kerrigan, loyal.  I am honoured to see someone such as yourself side with my son_"

I smiled and bowed.  And took his hand.  Overwhelmed.  I beamed in my enjoyment.  It's like going to a comic book stand and getting your favourite person to autograph your work.  That's the pleasure of it all, meeting Jecht.

"Oh-ho-ho-hoooo! It's all my pleasure to meet you.  You are a true legion."

"_Quite.  
Allow me to continue with 'why've I've brought you here', then shall we?_"

I nodded.  

"_From how you know my name and such, I take it you knew my son and pretty much all of spira.  Am I correct?_"

"Yeah.  Sorry if that killed everything for you.  I didn't mean for this to happen."

He laughed humorously to what I said.

"_Ha.  No one means for these things to happen.  Mainly, if or when it does… you should take action._"

"I see, you want me to do something about it … right?'

I lifted an eyebrow.  And smirked.

"It's gonna cost yah."

"_You drive a hard bargain miss Lahtinah.  But I will square with you just this once, only this one time.  What is it you need?  Name your terms… think though, however.  This may change the coarse of action.  So for what ever YOU decide, may change everything that you already know of.  And perhaps, because of it.  You may never ever see the light of day of which YOU know of…_"

With horror.  I didn't want to loose my child memories…  However some I could easily let die.  Others, I would rather die then let waste to nothing.  Jecht could see that.  He didn't want me, Lahtinah as the next child of Sin's madness.

"**_Home?  My Home?_** I don't want, to, I… Um."

"_Listen.  Don't give hope on what you don't want to come true.  But don't give up hope on what you do.  But other than that, it's in your best interest to tag along with these people…._"

With that… all these other windows following my memories vanished and resurfaced with others of Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, Auron, T and Yuna.  There was another window.  It was blank and hazy.  Then the window turned in to a sphere.  A black sphere.  I played the sphere back, it showed of my world.  It showed of someone in my world… only I didn't know this person, I have never met this person in my life.  But I did know the strange way this person wrote.

"_I know of one person whom could share your personal enquiries with… This child, this human of your world, he will aid you in this prophecy so that you will not fall from the path._"

Then the black orb of tranquil, I obtained a new partner.  It showed a hologram of a person I never thought I would have the honour of meeting.  I fan fiction writer just like myself, was lying on the floor unconscious of him humble home.  

"What happened to him?"

"_I acquired for him to assist you in your needs in the call of duty to battle.  Only you._"

"Why just me?  Why are you doing this?  Why am I here?  I thought, just only T was here, only needed was him.  What of me, and of this personal 'slave' you so called 'acquired me?"

He laughed, 

"_So many questions so little time…"_

He turned away from me.  Then looked down, his laughter died.  He sighed heavily.  Then scratched the back of his head and rubbed his arm.

"_See, Lahtinah.  My wife and I, we were thinking of having another child.  When Tidus's twin died I-_"

"**_WAIT wait… wait… Hold up, did you say TWIN?_** You mean to tell me TIDUS HAD A TWIN?"

J nodded his head and slowly turned around and looked at me.

"_I know it must be hard for you to be separated from 'your' twin sister, Lahtinah.  That's why the child in that orb was needed.  I had no choice.  I had to choose some one, or you wouldn't be able to be summoned and eleveate the pain of my son._"

"Okay, okay, okay… okay.  Let's start over…."

I was pacing around mad as ever, finding it really hard to believe what I thought all of bullshit.  I had to try.

"_Tidus's twin sister died.  Her name was"_

WAIT FOR IT!

"_Lahtinah."_

Oh hell no.  Not even.  NO WAY!

"Bullshit!"

"_I know this must be difficult for you.  But I-_"

"You're damn straight it is.  What you expect me to walse up in here pretend this is all pretty lah lah, and take this rubbish.  That's it I'm outta here.  Let me out of this dump."

"_I'm sorry Lahtinah.  I can't._"

"Yeah, you can.  AND YOU WILL"

Can you believe this?  Listen to myself talk to this guy, he's huge.  I don't even know what I was thinking.  But, if I knew then what I knew now, I would have helped.  No questions asked.  But me being the most arrogant little bitch on this god-forsaken heap of sand called earth, I just didn't want to hear the word of it.  Not short of a break either.

"You were the one that got me here in this pit of shit.  Get me out of this pit of shit.  Get me in; get me out, how hard is that? HUH? Do it for crud sakes"

I walked around throwing my arms around gallivanting like a lost lunatic.  But J?  He was patient; actually I take it, that he was expecting me to be like this.  Where nothing hidden my entire sleeve.  Out in the open, which is sure as hell what I am doing.  No doubt about it.

I would have helped.  No questions asked.  But me being the most arrogant little bitch on this god-forsaken heap of sand called earth, I just didn't want to hear the word of it.  Not short of a break either.

"_You know I can't_"

"Wtf is that supposed to mean.  I know you can.  Why won't you?"

"_It's not a matter if I could.  Which I am telling you.  I'm not forcing you to be here against you own will.  If I had the power to take you back.  I would._"

"So what you're saying –"

"_I'm sorry Lahtinah, I just thought it was nice to have a daughter around.  Then sin brought you here.  Just to satisfy my wish.  But it's regretting your wish to bring you back to your humble abode.  For that I sorry._"

That just tipped it.  I was stuck and it was in my best interest to follow through.  Oh the aggravation.  Giving up I reluctantly had chosen to take part in his plan to intervene with his wishes.  So I nodded.

"So you simply can't."

"_Exactly.  I knew how you got here.  I didn't mean for you to get here.  But you are a walking blessing in disguise.  I will tell you that.  See not only are you a living breathing version of Tidus, but you also have the name of his twin.  And for that, you even so look like a splitting image of my wife._"

I didn't want to hear it.  I soo didn't want to.  But Now that I know.  It's going to make me fell a little different about spira.

"Argh, enough already."

"_So you will do it?_"

"It's not like I have a choice do I?"

Jecht laughed.

"_No I guess you don't, thank you.  Becides.  The boy?  His name is mark.  See to it that he tends to you well._"

"Yeah, about that, just one question."

"_Why?_"

"Yeah, why was it that I needed him to accompany me?"

"_For you to be summoned you have to have another.  As the spirit.  Sort of like a walking fayth._"

"That is wrong.  You can't use another as a living sacrifice.  Does he know?"

"_I will leave that to your choosing.  Please look after my son well… do it as in place of me, his father._"

"Wait, before you banish me to my hell hole of sin's sentiments.  Let me lay down a few rules to this accord."

J crossed his arms and nodded, thinking; 'You so remind me of me' he smirked with that he listened.

"Okay.  When I get out there.  One of my terms is that I have a sword.  I'm sick of getting the beats out there.  It's hard enough laying the smack down, but when 'your' little demons are taking the piss outta me and not the rest…. I kind think it's a bit embarrassing when you are the only one who's using up all the potions.  One sided don't you think?"

"_Little things go along way_"

"Yah think?  Just do it."

"_As you wish._"

With that a sword similar to T's brother hood, only it was the twin of that sword.  It appeared out of nowhere.  The only one chappu didn't receive.  Mainly because Wakka didn't know there was another like it.  It's mate.  I nodded.

"_That is your final sword your final weapon.  You will upgrade it, collect spheres like this one, and if you collect all four, your sword will be restored to its full capacity.  It's heat is full blown if you pair it with it's mate.  Wether you are fighting with one in one hand and the brotherhood in the other.  Or one with you, and one with Tidus.  Keep that in mind_"

I nodded and looked at it.

"_Do we have an accord?_"

"No.  I want something else."

"_I'm listening…_"

"Don't make me do anything stupid.  I don't want anything of my past to surface here.  You got that?  And another thing.  Don't go telling T that I'm his sister or his mother or anything… It's a pain in the neck that I am here any way."

"_Very well, have you considered your deal in the bargain?_"

Well I didn't know what else to conjure at this point but I didn't want to end to his deal.  I felt like there was something I was missing.

"_Well…?  Have we come to an agreement?_"

"No.  I don't want to be used this way."

Objectionable heavy like.  Jecht shook his head.  His final and last lead … all fell to me.  I didn't know that.  But I sure as hell do now.

"_What do you want from me_"?

"Im not liking this well.  I just like this one bit."

"_It's far be it for me to actually think that you would like this sort of thing.  I did not expect you to take it full throttle.  But as you say, like it or not, you have no choice.  Pride of a lion or no pride.  I will be pleased either way._"

So Lahtinah?  Where do your loyalties lie?  Will you do it for a good cause?  This is like the opportune moment in time to choose; I guess I have no other things to plead for.  Nothing else to name or mention.  At least that's what I thought.

"I think I will agree.  For now.  Next time I meet, I will have something else in mind."

"_Ya'know Lahtinah, I wouldn't have it any other way.  You just go out there and show 'em what's what._"

"It's a done deal. Mate."

So we settled it.  And then I was kicked face first into spira.  The land of besaid.  

Ha!

It can't get any worse can it?


	8. Final Fantasy chapter 8 Jecht's wishes

**_~ "Hey this is to all the people as humble as you are…_**

**_Lionhart_** **_Kitty-chan._**

****

**_You guys rule.  I've decided to bring someone else in to the picture.  That's you mark.  Welcome to my world of fan-fics." ~_**

****

Hey there people of FF.net.  Oh humble readers.  This is an author's note, hey; I am soo sincerely sorry for all the spelling mistakes.  The miss-facts, and my grammer… my poor lack of punctuality.  Mostly everything.  So here I am apologising.  Just thought an apology would be in order.  That is all.

**"Foreign hypothesis"**

                     ** Sitting on an island … tossing rocks into the sea! **

**Well now?  Here I am.  Sitting in amongst nowhere.  I know very well that I am on Besaid.  After clocking it a few times, squaresoft's final fantasy X of coarse, I really gave up.  Now that their next sequel, final fantasy X-2 was in tact.  I kind of found it hard to get back into it.  Rarely looking it up, hell, I even gave up pulling it out of it's front cover, let alone thought about it.  Sparks gone I guess.  Don't yah just hate that?  But I can remember when t ruled my life.  Who doesn't, I mean come on!  You have to be honest, every body goes down that road, been in it's phase of "addiction" syndrome.  Where you park it in front of the T.V., hours vegetating and casting a permanent shadow on everything else but, that, gawd, Dayum, video game.**

**Oh Yes!**

**Marvellous init?  The scars on your hands from the doctors surgically removing the confounded Ps2 controller, AGAIN!**

**…. Ahh BLISS!**

**Yup,  
We've been there, infact, I have built a house and lived there.  But enough about that.  Tell you where else I've been … I'll give us a clue. What starts with an "S" ends with an "A" and has "pir" in-between?  Don't roll your eyes at me mista!  I know that it was abit gay of a clue, but you got it right?  Yes?  Well there you go!  If not, dude, you are two fries short of a happy meal.**

**But that's becides the point.  Let's continue shall we?**

**I remember this one time, where I was at the brink of burning the ps2 with the game in it like a psychotic arsonist, yeah I was a bit cranky that day.  I just couldn't get past Jecht's second form.  Well!  Did I go mental aww what?  Ranting and raving like a 16 year old mewl with a carrot stuck up it's ass, I swore till my eyeballs were about to burst into cornflakes!  Till the point where I had to take a 'chill pill', sip some hot Coacoa and have a lie down.  Nasty.  Yeah I know, not really worth it huh?  But you just got to under stand!  I tried and tried, but I failed … time and time again.  I tried training; guess I did it in the wrong perspective.  So I decided a different approach.  Boy I didn't see this one coming, I went to this Japanese-Nippon ran grocery store run by my man 'Alkatraz', right, he's in the same leaky boat as me with that game, I was hungry.  So me being the most brutal wallet basher Mother Nature can put on earth, I spent to me heart's contentive delight.  That's when … Uh-huh!  The unthinkable happened I got shoved face first into the atmosphere of spira-fied-topia.  The forgotten world.**

**Psssht…**

**Yeah right, some how I knew that my happy days were going to crumble!  Kissing nothing but sand at the moment, practically face down in it you can pretty much eat it, it's all you can think of.  That and the fact that you have it in your underwear.**

**So?  
…Yeah I'm just contemplating how long it takes, the grand count down on how many days till sin attacks me.  I mean I am practically useless…off the couch and on to spira?  My résumé don't look too good.**

**The dock…**

**Waddling my feet, whistling, throwing rocks into the sea.  Couldn't thro it at anything else, square, I guess, didn't invent spira-fied seagulls.  Which was a bitch if you ask me.  That's my favourite pass time when visiting the shores of my favourite beach.  Now, since I'm stuck here, how else am I s'posed to kick time in the face?  I was soo bored I was thinking about eating seagulls..**

As you can see… this guy thinks a lot when given time to himself.  I guess he doesn't like to bargain with much turmoil.  Credit and recognition is given when credit and recognition is due!

**That's when I heard some sub-Jamaican Rastafarian rip-off's voice hollar at me something only a duck would understand.  I couldn't understand whom or what for that matter, he was going on about.  Worse.  Didn't think he was talking to me.  Either.  I'm well, I give him credit for trying, sure, I'd give him that, but from where I was standing, I was becoming to ponder weather I was high and a few minuets this will go away.  I stayed cool, I was almost positive the jah-spira dude wasn't talking to me.  Because if he was, this sure isn't the way for him to be doing it.  I don't wanna go into psycho mode and revisit that lil'episode I had in my room a while ago.  So I sat there, then this freakish looking soccer ball came flying at me and knocked me some thing chronic.  It hurt!  Naturally, it did.  Then another, three more.  Three for Pete's sake.  All of them hurt, must've kicked the bloomin' piss outta them, to get them this far.    
I spun around and there he was Mr 'Jamaican' himself.**

**"**Eh?  You alright dere', sorry we hit you like dat ahy brudduh**"**

**He hammered my back; I think that was meant to be a pat.  So how about I punch him in the face instead of saying hello?  A gesture of good will.  Or friendly?  Any way I stood up, just standing there, I didn't say anything.  Come to think of it.  I haven't said anything since I go booted into this world.  I must have looked like a dork but the way he was staring was a total different ball game.**

**"**Aaa don' blame ya for not speaken' ya?**"**

**I smiled.  He was definitely trying to help, but I ain't in hell, no way, in the mood to be all –cheerie- like at the moment.  SO way I go, I opened my fat mouth and away I went.**

**"****Ma … Muh … My na, n, name … I … is"**

**Shit!  No good.  
Dayum  
It was really hard, now I know the reason why he talks the way he does.  But I'm not falling down to his stratosphere, hope …**

**"****Salutations"**

**Well he was impressed.  So was I at that stage, so, I kept on going.**

**"****My name is …"**

**Wait?  Wait?  Wait?  What shall I do?  I'm not about to use my real name am I?  What would you guys do?  You'd think that this would be the first subject to address when you are in an almost perfect world, right?  Help?  Can I trust this guy?**

I trusted this guy?  Why couldn't you?

**"**Ah ha ha, the name's Wakka.  Pleased to meet you there … ahh…**"**

**"****My name is Mark.  They call me Lionhart"**

**"**Hey there Mark.  Ya'know?  You da second person I have found on dese shores this week.  Betta thank yor lucky stars dat you were safe yah?**"**

**"****Ahh… right."**

****~ " (X) " ~****

** Midnight!  Wondering around **

              Okay now that you know how he got here.  All I have to my name is my sword in hand and my fame to my pride to keep in tact.  Little did I know where this guy is… this Mark fulla is.  Argh.  Oh I'm soo way in over my head.  

"What was I thinking?  Taking an offer like that?"

You know, I have a lot to think about too.  Considering that I have the whole of spira and everything to contend with.  Macalania.  Bevelle… everything.  Yuna especially, that I have to watch out for.

Walking with my sword at my back, my hands in my pockets solemnly walking through the scenic trail to the huts of besaid.  It's really cold here at night, but at that time, I was finally at peace with my mind.  At last I could whole heartly sink things through, making my way through the passive trees, the pure white curtains of water and the blissful sound of besaid at bay of slumber I was soo about myself, that I had, for a moment, forgot that I was for another world.

"I wish I could be at home… a good coffee would be good right now"

I jumped up and observed an obelisk type statue in front of me.

"They could really look into repairing this thing, if they have to pray to it, then the least they could do is pay at least a little respects."

I rubbed the dust and bird shit off a marking… it's common in besaid.  Remotely towards the temple too.  The symbolic glyph of Valephor, the first aeon of Yuna.  I scratched the back of my neck and sighed.  Rubbing my head sleepy like.  Yawning.

"Yuna.  If only you knew girl"

"Yah?  You know Yuna?"

"…Oh…no…"

I turned around in disbelief.  It wasn't because it was wakka that was there; it was because he was there.  He was disturbing me.

I chuckled.  Then stretched.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"We tort that yous were a fiend.  Hey, wanna come and join in?  This is a night practice.  You look like a blitzer"

Nah,

This I didn't need.  I just wanted to find at least one of three things:

· Find this 'Mark' dude.

· Find Tidus.

· Get some sleep; food; rest; patience… you pick.

I shook my head.  I folded my arms and sighed at the town down below.  I seems they were having a celebration or such.  I pointed down hill.

"What's going on down there?"

"Oh dat?  Dat dere is the celebration of Lady Yuna.  Dats Y I said, do you know her?  We could use more people for a greater celebration, you know what I mean yah?"

I thought to myself.  Now what if Tidus still remains down there.  What happened if he wants to know what happened with me?  Long shot.  But my mission was to protect T at all costs.  ALL cost.

"Dayum…"

I whispered under my breath.  I lifted my lowered head.  And looked at him.

Shrugded.  Some how I knew Jecht, not intentionally, was laughing at me.

"Yeah why not?  The more the merrier!"

A familiar saying had come to me; this time is wasn't in my favour it was in theirs.  Theirs or not, I feel for them, the sorrow and what not, it really gets to you after being chucked around abit, forced on edge to do other's bidding… black male, don't you just love the matrimonial bliss of it.

"Hey, don' I kno you from sum where?"

Wakka peered at me squinting at me, thinking by doing that, that would make the resemblance of… who ever he was talking about, come through to him.  But not a fat chance, I crossed my arms, just like Jecht would protestingly like, not intentionally of coarse.  Though realising did catch me a little of guard.  Laying my head to on side smirking at him, dearing him to try, but he scratched his head and made his point.

"No, I kudda sworn I kno you from sum where"

He was so sure of him self; even I could have believed him.  He was that convincing and that sure of him self that he pranced and attained it in his mind the whole night.  This is where the worrying should have begun…should have but didn't.  Why?  Well mainly because I was too big headed to see the signs that Jecht warned me about.  You'll see when we next 'bump' into him.

"Here follow me huh?  I'll go introduce you to the udders"

I nodded in great gratitude.  I followed like a little tag along, seeing as though, I have never treaded down this road before, I seemed to feel at home, knowing every single bound of this trail as if I was born here, in amidst the placid peace of besaid.  I walked in and was greeted by a great warming furnace-fire-light, burning right in the heart of the little town, in the fore-crown of the temple, where Valefor sleeps.  Standing at the gate, I felt a more need to be welcomed in, suck at party like this, just one uninvited guest could turn things in the wrong quest.  Like T.  You remember him and his little stubbornness, which got him the bad name right at the beginning?  Well far be it for me to end up that way, not from where I was standing.

Wakka turned around to me, 

"Come to think of it.  There was this other guy, which I could have sworn that looks just like you.  He was floating about in the ocean.  His name was –"

"Tidus"

"Yah!!, You know him?"

"More than you know, or think"

"Put I' dere.  Da names' Wakka, and you are?"

"Lahtinah… Lahtinah Kerrigan.  They call me that.  My real name is Naoko.  Take what info and run with it"

I smirked at him and took his hand.  We smiled and shared a belly barrel full of laughs.  I was having fun, but then I was interrupted by this bolting flash of BLONDE that had to knock me over, super OVER enthusiastic as usual.

Ten guesses.  Come on I dare yah!  

**Q**:  "Whom was it that Knocked Lah-Lah over?"

"Na-Lah, I've been sooo worried about you, I thought you would have gotten eaten by a giant fish fiend or worse…"

Then a huge sigh followed his heaped and heavy deep breath.

"I'm really glad that you are here Lahtinah."

"HIIIiii T!  **Argh** Can, you… p, please get off m…e."

**A**:  "Tidus"

T, yelled hella viciously to the already, disturbed patience listeners from the gathering of the small villages.  They were stopped by the brash movement and sudden awe to someone else other than Yuna, the main purpose of this event.  To be honest, I felt quite embarrassed, in sake of Tidus, simply apologising for T's way of action.  He got off, and then held his hand out to help me up.  At this moment.  I couldn't help be faulty guilty for being like this, because his sudden care for me is mucking up things in the end, the dire end, for T and Yunnie.  I didn't want to be blame worthy of Jecht's down fall of abuse that he would give me should I fail his temperaments to be destroyed by his son.  Some reason, Him and love lust Yuna had something to do with it, the end of it all.

I took it and dusted myself off.  T crossed his arms and held his head high.  This is then, when I realised that T was going to do something that he should have thought through first, in no doubt, be somewhat … Stupid!

No fault of mine let me assure you!  
  


"This is my childhood rival.  Lahtinah Kerrigan captain of the East team from where I come from."

"Captain?  She's a blitzer?"

"One of the best."

T gripped the air and ripped it out of the atmosphere as the saluted the fame in his honour and mine.  I shook my head… Oh Jecht, please let him not go too far.  This … could be, BAD.  I grabbed T's arm and dragged him out of sight.

'What are you doing.  Remember, you are s'posed to say that you can't remember anything… remember?"

"Remember?"  T snorted.  "You mean what Rikku said?  Yeah but, Wakka wants me on his team and …."

'None of your excuses.  You shouldn't ha-"

"What's goin' on 'ere?"  He raised and eye brow with his hands on his hips.  "I think we may have a few issues with you and Missie being on the team 'ere"

Sprung!

We were all settled to an agreement that I would be in the team, only **after** a few good ten and a half rounds of pure fist fighting.  Wining all of them, T loosing all of them.  Had they been with swords… The tables would have turned.  Greatly, there would be no doubt that he would have won, although I have a fetish and personal training with swords, gut instinct told me that he would be able to beat me hands down.  Fighting with my bare hands would have been easy.  Hence the reason why I choose it.  That, and T begged me till the cows came home, there is only so much of T's beggin' one can take.

"So It's sorted then?"

"Yeah.  Thanks Na-Lah.  You're awesome!"

"Welcome."

"Ahy! Aurocks! We have two new comers now, not just Tidus, but also… La- err, what do they call you back home?  Yah?  You know, like a team captain name or somethin'?"

I thought about it.  Then I decided.

"Lil' Missie.  Because in my family, all of them are guys.  And it's a male dominated area.  It didn't help that I grew up with guys, surrounded by them…raised by them, so it was a great shock to them that I was the first and only girl in the team and family.  So I had a big title and standard to live up to.    
Long story short.  
Lil' Missie was because I was the smallest and the only female in our team…. Ever!"

A slight awe caught every body's faces.  I felt a little red on my face but I tried to not let it show.

"And him…. He's my little shadow and partner in crime… T"

Arm and arm, we slung against each other's shoulders merrily.

"You two are like twins, and yet, I struggle to see how the connection meets.  You seem to be alike, although…"

"Ahy there Lu.  Finally come out to join the celebration?"

"Unlike you Wakka, I have plans to pack and prepare for the journey tomorrow.  Or have you forgotten that they were on a boat this coming morning?"

"No Lu, I didn't forget"

"Good.  Now, if you will excuse me, I will go back to what I was attending to"

Wakka was a little embarrassed by the remark of Lu, and finally settled to the idea of getting some shuteye.  He waved every body to come in and get some rest.

"Ahy you two, way past bedtime uh?  Go take some rest I have a room and beds made up for you two.  You will be sleeping over there"

He pointed to the cabin for the crusaders.  I looked at T and smirked.

"Race ya!"

"You're on!  Lah"

With that T and me raced to the tent to see who gets the best bed.  Where as we all know that they are all the same, but the child in me just wanted me to play, and even though I didn't come to admit it.  I did like the attention T and me was given, that and I missed this… bond we had.  To the point that I was beginning to believe what Jecht had said.

**Good night Spira!**


	9. Final Fantasy chapter 9 A whole lot more...

"Okay, come hell or high water I am going to finish this Dayum fan fic even if it kills me.

_Oh and I would like to welcome another to my fan fiction.  I've just found a place for a miss Kitty-cat chan.  Well lets see how we go then shall we?" _

**__**_Thankies_: _  Miss Pretty Kitty and Monsieur Lionhart (22).  You rock.  Credit to you!_

"Spheres, fears and Alcohol" 

                                                                                ****_Sitting in the lodge of the crusaders****_

                 Now as many of you know.  This could get a little tough from here on, me, being Lahtinah from the outside world, could need all the help one should get.  And all knowing, you shall give what one shall receive.  At this point, little to nothing can be produced out of my hands at this time.  I am soo stuck with ways of returning favours.  Especially on time.  It's only human right?

Let us hope so!

                  Settling down to make peace with this bed I was padding down, getting ready to sleep on, T was looking and scratching his head frantically trying to make ways to expressing himself, with out making him self looking distorted.  I just carried on; I figured that he was just restless from the lack of sleep that we were about to receive.  Then he tapped me on the shoulder as I sat on my bed taking off my now-tormented timberlands.  Sighing at the sight they are in.  I shook my head in disgust I looked to return his gesture.  He sat next to me, and expected the look I gave him which was in no surprise of mine.  And he liked it that way.  He sighed and waited for him to speak.  Obviously something was troubling him.  Just what?  Was the problem.  He held his hands in a respective type clasp and place his elbows on his knees sinking his head lower and lower as each breath took a toll on every thought played.  _This could take a while._  I thought, I decided to clear the air.

"T?  Sweetie?  Wassup?"

                   I lay down on my bed like I would usually do.  In my top that could almost fall off and my underwear.  My jeans were on the floor.  Along with me weapon and other things.  T?  Well he still sat there annoyed and more pissed that he was frustrated…ever!  He was humming and haring like a little skool kid, not knowing what sweets to pic in Willy Wonker and the chocolate factory.

"You are going to tell me wether you liked me to know or not right?"

                   He looked at me all white like.  Like he had seen a ghost.

"Look there is only so much I can take of this T, what the hell is going on?  This isn't about the blitz thing is it?"  Tidus shook his head.

"Riiiiight, well you are sure making me not believe it, if it is something else… you best say it now kid.  DO IT"

                  Big time frustration.  He shuddered and pondered on what to say, he obliged to my request and began to open his mouth.  But we were interrupted by an ever-growing conversation that was getting louder and louder, two familiar voices were going like the clappers.  I tell you now I was _not _having fun.  I got up and t followed like my little shadow.  We crept worse than Abe did, on Abe's odyssey.  It was classic.  So is the game.  Lifting the flap to the living quarters… our tent, we saw them two.  One woman.  And one man.  I turned to T, who was only breathing space away from me.

"Is this to do with you?'

                  He shook his head and shrugged.  He looked forward, I did too.  The breeze wasn't too nice for me at this time.  The woman was concerned with the bringing and the short coming welcome of three foreigners to this out put.  Three?  Me, T….

"Oh…. MARK!!!"

                  I shrieked.  T looked at me.

"Who?"

"Mark.  He's… um,"

                 The growth of the voices grew much louder.  Shouting at each other.  Many of the villagers just opened their tent covers briefly looked at the pair and then surrendered back to their tent.  It gave the impression that they were used to this thing, or that the fact that Wakka and Lulu was talking in this manner was the complete norm, if it were other wise, that would be a serious concern for them as well.  I stopped in my tracks.  Remembering what Jecht told me.  Then what Lulu said after that was what got me on this errand that night.

"Why did you bring that person to our camp?"

"Lu?  I couldn't have let him drown."

                 Lulu didn't want to explain herself.  She was doing this in the best interest of everyone; this was a difficult time for the whole of besaid.  With the peril of sin and the pain of others… it was very difficult to say that Lulu had any smile left in her.  To be quite honest…. I knew that Lulu and Wakka would get married.  I placed a secret bet with T.  50 gill to whom ever is right.  Typical.  I knew with almost certainty that they would.  Giving hints of the next entitlement.

"Let him drown?  Didn't you say he could breath under water?"

"Yes…but-"

"Then why not leave him?  And what's worse… he disregarded the temple not as a sacred place but a matrimonial war house…. Wakka?!!  Do you have anything to show for yourself?"

"Yes…. No…I-"

"And what else?!!  You bring the whole of Yuna's casting to the aeon, down, by bringing another to our holding."

_                   Another?_  I thought and prayed more to their conversation.

"He was a different story… Lu you've got to understand"

"What more do you not understand?  As if that boy, whom you show up with, telling me all of which I don't care.  But next thing you tell me that, that boy…T…"

"Tidus-"

"TIDUS!  You tell me that TIDUS, looks a lot like Chappu?"

                                                                                                           SMACK! 

"Have you no pride?"

                             OO _did Lulu just slap him?  Whoa!_  We were gob smacked.  Not did we know that there were three, but she hit him, and she hit him hard.  Harder than what I thought what strength she had.  For some one who attacks with dolls and moggles.  _OUCH!_

"Then there is this boy.  Mark?  Lionhart?  And now…. Lahtinah?  His so called sister?  Shadow?  Tidus's twin?"

                         Lulu came closer making Wakka flinch.  It's not that he was afraid of lulu, or that he was a complete baby.  But Lulu was right in her own way, to be angry and concerned.  It is only in the pure interest of Yuna's safety.  I would totally understand where she was coming from.

"You'd better hope that this does not screw up your chances as a guardian.  Wakka.  Or you could go back to being a serviceman for the temple of Besaid!"

"Lu… You gotta hear me out!"

"No… forget it, enough Wakka!"

                           With that, the conversation, and Lulu, in her elegant manner, turned and left.  Wakka stood there left with unspoken words and a whole lot of troubles on his mind.  Weighing as a burden.  On his shoulders, his pride and his heart.  Nasty if you ask me.  Then T and me noticed that he was making his way towards us.  At that, T and me scurried like mice, crawling over each other.  Not only was that bad for wakka to be put in that situation.  Imagine what further damage would be dealt to that which is already done, if he found out that we were there, eves dropping on their conversation.  I tripped and fell a lot, T, was panicking trying to decide which position would look more natural.  I lay in my bed just in time.  Wakka walked in.  He looked at us; he could tell straight away that we were trying to hold our embarrassed red faces to a minimum and trying to look natural.  He shook his head and jokingly admitted:

"Aah you guys have to do betta 'en that"

Sprung!

                             We smiled and let out this big whooper laugh.  Just what Wakka needed?  I had to let go the tension.  I knew Wakka wouldn't take it seriously.  He let a smile surface, but it did not stay afloat on his lips, it faded and came to a worried and puzzled frown.  _Oh great now I have two people who have a lot on their mind.  Just peachy!_  I guess they are not used to wearing their mind on their sleeve.  I sat up and begun to question the expression on T's face.  He looked puzzled as ever.

"What's up with you guys?"

"Huh?"

                               It seems that T was more obvious than what he bargained for.  I was nodding the same expression, further more, I wanted know also what was on T's mind.  Before we got interrupted.  I looked at Wakka.  He was pretty recked up inside.  We, me and T, would have made it worse, just making our presence known.  But now that we sit amongst him, knowingly what's going on.  It made Wakka feel, inconsolable.  I felt like I had to make the time to give to Wakka and Tidus.  So I left.  In that they had sure surprised looks on their faces, watching me rise to my feet.  Putting my jeans on and walked out to the dimly lit bonfire.  Wakka put his hand on my right shoulder, which made me fall to a sudden halt.

"Ehy?  You okay Na-Lah?'

                           I gave a small gentle nod and place my hands in my pockets and returned to my thoughts whilst walking towards the main gate.  After Wakka let go, T resided besides Wakka with a questioningly gaze.  They both shrugged at each other.  I?  On the other hand, I walked onwards towards the ocean.  Past the statue.  Past the waterfall-like curtains.  The swinging silent trees.  Passed them, the acres of green sandy coastline.  Passed them too.  All past that till I was met at the head of a clearing.  The sandy beach line.  I sat right at the mouth of the shore.  Letting the seashore lick my toes as I removed my shoes.  For some reason, even though I couldn't see him.  I knew that Jecht was there.  He knew that I needed guidance from time to time.  Sitting there thinking in conversation, as if it were that he could hear me.  Holding my knees against my chest.  I had come to feel more at peace at night anywhere I Besaid or spira.  It was a nice at peace, inner holy feeling.

                                                                       Back in the tent

                        Tidus walked back to any bed and sat in thought.  He was about to tell me something but I know that even if he was given the chance.  He would find it hard to tell.  Even if he had been given all the time in the world, it would take that much, to feel comfortable enough to tell, then fall short on words.  He sighed.  And looked up at Wakka who was smiling.

"You orda tell her you kno dat huh?"

                       T looked shocked.

"Wha- what do you mean? '_Tell her?' _Tell her what?"

                        At first T's voice sounded almost vulnerable to a pause, then serious at the end.  Almost proving Wakka's theory and fact.  Tidus had a crush on me; I knew it was there.  We all women can see it.  Can't we?  But though that were true.  We don't want it to come true, even though we would want to.  To save our selves of whole lotta heartache, we say that it would never happen.  And it evolves into normality once again.  Well for me?  That's what happened.  In my way any way.  But becides that, I knew it wasn't just that alone.  It was confusion, decisions…fear…and problems.  For a short space, T and me seemed to drift apart wildly.  His problem was I.  His recent feelings of …. Well what ever it is that it was.  He hasn't told me yet.  I had preferred it stayed that way.  Yuna.  And his father.  The contemplations of his life, and anything else in-between.  Right now, he wanted two things out of me.  A sister-motherly like person.  And a girlfriend figure for whom he could turn to for comfort on that side of things.  And that's when it stopped.

"Ah, you kno brudduh.  You and you girlfriend Na-lah."

"She's not my girlfriend.  Wakka.  She's just… there!"  He held out his hands in his expression.  

"Two things.  Dere as in 'there' as a friend.  Or dere as in 'there' as a distraction and you can't help it?"  Wakka folded his arms.

"…Sigh both" T moaned.

"I see.  Laughs ah don' worry brudduh, we all been there.  Just like me, lu and chappu."  Wakka lent back on his hands behind him, using them as a scaffolding to hold him up.

"I saw that Lulu, was mentioning the name Chappu"

"Yeah…" Wakka rubbed the meek dainty handprint of a black mage on his face.  "Right before she hit me."  T was apologetic from bringing that up.  But wakka reassured him.

"Nah, it's alright.  She's just mad.  In a way she's right.  But she knows that I stand by what I did.  Knowing that I am right."  T nodded.

"Who is Chappu anyway?"

"My brudduh"

"Oh, I see, that explains the reason why you were distracted.  During the blitz ball match" Wakka nodded.

"You see, even though he was younger than me, he was still never with out a doubt a better person.  Me and him used to fight a lot like most brothers should do."  He paused and then went back to the memory zone.  "And den he joined the crusaders.  And died while fighting against sin and it's fiends."

_Ouch_ T thought.

"Chappu told me that he was going to propose to Lulu, after winning the blitz ball tournament.  But that never came.  I don kno why he did it.  It just came all ova sudden and then he died.  After that me and Lulu have been awkwardly distant but at the same time, closer den we would ever expected."

"I understand.  The love triangle."

'Yeah, day can some times be tricky Ya'know?"  T looked around and then at my bed.

"Hey why did she leave?"  Wakka shrugged.

"I don' kno"

                        T got up and walked around out side before he decided to come and see me.  Well find me at least.  Just letting everything sink in and fall to perspective for him.  He made his way out to the gate and saw me walking back.  He silently stood there.  I almost walked into him.  I had my sight casted the floor heavily in thought that I tripped on T.  Embarrassed as ever.  Usually I am alert.  I looked up.

"Sorry T.  Didn't see you there."  I went red scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, hey, look Lah, there is something I wanted to ask you.  Um" I grabbed his arm

"Save it, till we get to a safe place.  Come with me, there is something I want to try out.  I want to show you something" He nodded.

                      The both of us, looking shady as ever, speed past the centre of The Thresh hold and walked downward into the hall of beside's finest.  The temple.  For T?  This is like re-opening a wound.  For me, even though in the game it looked pretty neat, being there was the shit!  It was awesome, it left me in awe all night, making me want to go to the next, and the next, only just to sit there in awe all day and night.  I looked up and then looked around _the coasts clear_ I nodded to my thoughts and myself.  I turned to T, reached in my pocket and pulled out a black sphere.  And held it in front of me.  It glowed, though almost camouflaged with the night.  It was pitch black, but T and me could see it clearly.  Clear as day.  T took the orb out of my hands.  Placed it high above his head and looked into it.

"It's an orb of the fayth.  I have to go in there" I pointed to the cloister of trials  "And place that in front of the fayth and ask it to grant me the fayth inside that orb.  Neat huh?"

"So you are a summoner also?"  I shook my head.

"No, but that's not important.  What is  that I have found another one."  I pulled another sphere and handed it to him.  "This one" I pointed to the second one "I have no idea on what to do with it.  That is also a sphere of the fayth."  I turned to the door of the trials.  "Although, I am not giving up on it yet.  I have a fair idea on what's going on.  Obtain spheres, bring them to the fayth, obtain the blessing inside."  I turned back to him, "So, figuring that there are more than one temples through out spira…hence Yuna's job, the pilgrimage.  I'm guessing that this one needs a different fayth right?"  T just nodded.  "Precisely."  I sighed and took a deep breath.  "We will never know until we find out.  Here we go" I motioned for him to follow.  

                         We ran in to the cloister, T remembered how to get in and solve the puzzle, while I sat there and made suggestions.  Working out which orb and sphere goes in which and so on.  With that all my directions and thoughts on what to do on the next trial, should or once we get there.  That's a big if on my count.  It seems that I do much more and gain more in my time then I do with T, alone.  Not being sad or anything, but I think I liked it better with out him.  But you know, tough is being tough, I said I would stick to him, and a promise is a promise.

                          I was wildly amused on how T, knew straight away on what to do with the orbs in the temple.  How and where to put them, what to do with the strange things they call glyphs on the wall.  It was awesome that things would lift up like that.  I'm soo glad he knew.  When placing the last piece of the trials together, my black sudden orb, started to strangely glow.

"T?  I think we are getting close, dude!"

"Huh?"  He turned and looked at me behind him, with my face well lit from the light that was given off the trinket.

"See…"  T peered in to again and this time he saw…

"Mark… that's mark, that's the guy Wakka found a day after me."

                          That's when I spun around.  I knew this was going to catch on.  Whatever mark was doing here, was surely going to make things HUGELY difficult for me.  And because he was last found on the floor in his house, and waking up here…. Could prove intolerable.  He may leak out some news or information, which could totally screw up my operation.  What's worse, he screws up my operation full stop.  _A yi yi, it just never ends!_  

" You are serious right?"  Tidus nodded at me, sure as day.

" Sigh Dayum.  It just gets better and better with you doesn't it?"  He chuckled a bit and we joined the lift.

                           Tidus and I were hugely amused at each other's enjoyments of lifts and other levitating things.  He mocked and laughed about all the things that we did when we were first meeting.  We went back on our very short old times.  Our first battles.  Everything, until a sudden halt, and we were greeted with the broad and favoured decorated waiting area of the temple's fayth.  I took a deep breath and walked up to the door.  I stood at the door and turned and faced T, I wasn't sure fully if this was going to work.  But I had to try, baring in mind this is all still in theory.  Even with all of it fitting and leading to this.  I looked at T's face and searched for some guidance.  He took this time in to consideration.  Smiling hopeful-like.

"you can do this Na-Lah, It's all on you."

                           That's what I was afraid to hear.  I nodded in reward of his favour and turned to the door, surprisingly it opened waiting for me, in an expectance sort of manner.  I swallowed hard and looked for the underground dome that sat in the floor harbouring the statue that had the fayth in.  I kneeled respectively, and placed my hands together.  I closed my eyes slowly and began to pray my way.  Why?  I don't know.  But, just for my own piece of mind.  Then I opened them and looked straight ahead.  I saw a holographic image of the fayth, but I still bow to her and did the spirain pray that they do.  And in doing the so, the fayth, which that was obtained in the sphere-like orb combined with the fayth inside.  It gave it a sort of an edge.  The fayth nodded and smiled delighted to see me.

"_I see you have come a long way summoner_"

"Yeah.  It's kind of like that."  _Why did she just call me summoner?  That's weird._

"_I see that you walk a different path of a summoner.  It has surely been a while, that I have seen the likes of you in my presence before_"

"You mean that there are others like me that have been like this before?"

"_Mmmm… Yes!  You see, there is a lot to gain from the death of others, with one as big as Sin, people seek far more, in their intuition to gain much from just killing sin alone.  People want more.  It's in our interest, to keep those, whose weening sanity at bay.  Restore peace.  Love.  Happiness?  Of all things_"

"I see.  Is there a possible chance that you might know why I am here?"

"_Of coarse child.  I deem you the power of this orb.  And I grant you wish of way_"

"Wish of way? ( 'Wish of way to where?')  Are you certain that you would want to do that…wish of way …. Thingy on me?"

"_Ahh, ha ha, Of coarse.  You under estimate the power which be falls you, I suggest that you do not provoke the power you halve, it is not to be reckoned with._"

"Yes ma'am"

"_I see potential.  Now then, let us deal with what I contend.  You may have the blessing of the Yevon Aeon Valefor.  Access to this orb granted._"

"Thank you."

                      I nodded after that, not entirely sure what was going on here, but I had no mind to argue or ask.  I just was almost certain to stand strong with my please and thank yous and stood back from my Q's.  I noted the kindness of the fayth as extremely generous.  So be it.  My job here is sealed.  And I grabbed my orb from the fayth and smiled

"Thank you grand fayth.  I wish you the best of luck"

"_And I you… please in favour, I ask for the return of having the honour of addressing you be returned in service of the assurance and the protection of lady-_"

"Yuna is sure and will be safe, I will try my best in every which power of my being to make sure that no harm will be unpunished before I die.  You have my undying word as a….a-"

"_As a Summoner_"

"But that's the thing.  I am not a summoner.  I'm still in question of why and what am I doing here"

"_Patience my dear friend_"

"Yeah, that's the only card I don't place so freely on the table.  Willingly for that matter…. Sigh I will be off now.  I thank you once more."  I bowed to her in my way and in theirs.  Respects in both halves.  She gently nodded in angelic manor and returned of that which she was bestowed.  The statue, laid underground.

"_Things will always come to you in time…_"

                                    I turned while hearing that; she knew that I knew I was listening.  I placed the orb in my pocket along with my hands.  The orb was still glowing, more wildly then ever, what ever that fayth touched it with, must have been one hell of a wish.  I joined T, he was standing out side tapping his right shoe against the ground.

**_Iii ee yuu ee, nobo nei no, meee mi eee, yo ju yo do, iiii ee yuu ee, nobo nei no, meee mi iiii yo ju yo ro,….. Asa te katta e ku ja ma ee…. Asatte katte ku katta ee….._**

****

"Hear that T?  The fayth are singing in my presence.  I kind of… feel, empty, but with great pleasure all the same."  I smiled hugging myself.

"Sure took you long enough."

"What?  I had to figure out what I was need to do in order to obtain, what ever it was that she did, with this orb here."  I pulled it out, and it beamed all it's energy at one particular wall… 

"Huh."

"Eh?"  I looked up and followed with my own vision where the light ended.  We ended up down where the trials meet the lift.  We were directed by the orb's light it's self, and followed to a near by wall, where a strange glowing glyph shone the same colour as valefor and the orb it's self.

"I think that this is it right here."  We both nodded.  T touched it.  But nothing happened.

"Here.  Let me."

"Sure."  T smiled and let me pass.

"Right, ahh… here goes."

                     I calmly looked up at the wall and examined the glyph that appeared before me.  I sighed and place my hand, warm and loving, on the wall.  At that.  The orb, which T was holding, rammed itself into the glyph and pierced the wall.  Holding itself right in the middle of the glyph.  I was a bit taken back by this.  I flinched and stepped back.  The glyph then blinked repeatedly and disappeared with the wall as well.  It totally blew up.  What was left was an opened treasure chest, which did obtain the temple's treasure, Yuna's magical rod.  But behind it was a channel leading to an opening on a platform in a hollowed out cave near towards the end of the seabed of besaid beach.

"Ahh T?  You up for another swim?"

"I'm all for it!'

"Sweet" Both of us pulled our thumbs up and went for it.

                       Tidus began his exploring, as usual, we figured it would be better to go our separate ways to find more uncovered ground; I stepped on to the platform in the middle of the room.  The orb came out of nowhere, which really took me for a monkey.  I jumped and shrieked like a little school kid.  It was really pathetic if you ask me.  I looked at it.  Embarrassed to find that Tidus heard the scream.  He had just climbed up on to a ledge from the pool below.

"Are you alright Na-lah?"

"Sure…. (If you can count being a 'baby' fine then YUP)" I got up and rubbed my back side.

"What's happening?"

"The orb came back.  It totally took me by surprise."

                          T had to shout.  This cave was huge.  It was enormous.  It looked like some sort of beast used to live here.  This platform I'm standing on.  Looked like a dinner plate compared to the entire cylindrical cavern.  I looked down at him and gave him a sign that I was fine.  He smiled and kept searching, while trying to get up my palm slipped and fell into a little indent into the ground.  I looked _Huh?  What is this?_  My face lit up, _no wonder this orb came to me.  _I stood back and where the levitating orb was; it fell silently in to the little cove in the middle of the platform.  With that…. Bob's your uncle dude, because we were in a shit load of trouble.  It exploded with a whole veil of light, white light that blinded us.  Two seconds it ceast and then the temple cavern started to fall down all around.

"T!!!!!!!"  He came pressed back by the down pelting of metal shafts and rotting planks.   "…. Ahh"   I Kneeled down with my arms over my head, I was fortunate that the wood missed me…too close.  Coast was clear.   "…Yo!"   I noticed the little bit of blonde beneath the traverse, then these bright blue eyes followed.  T was fine.  Thank god.  But… no time to think now.  Raining metal and rock here, _plenty of time to gamble LAHTINAH_,  "Argh…T, Get your sword ready…" I jumped off the platform, crash-landed, just, on the edge of another one.  And quickly dodge-rolled away from another, just missing it by 5 cm.  Using only what agility and what help T could spare, we gapped it for a ridge near the clearing, of which we entered.  T was there before me,   "No good Lah, it's blocked"   We looked, spotted a new clearing.   "There"   He nodded and ran out of range of the falling boulders and jiggered edges of the levels above,  "This pit is falling down" He ran towards a clearing on one side.  The exit was up, and by the looks of things the only way to go, or remotely be safe, was to scale down wards.  "I'm ready…" I ran the opposite way.

"Lahtinah…."

"Aww man T.  What's…u, u..p?!!!?"

                           This humungous leviathan creature came out of nowhere in mid air, and you would not believe how baaaad this guy's breathe stunk.  It was rotten.  Worse than the big fish that tried to eat us.  I pulled out my sword.  It glowed with fire.  But it wasn't at its full strength.  Not yet.  The orb floated towards me and plastered it's self on to the handle of the sword it's self.  I sighed in aggravation.  _Things don't come easy huh…. All right Lahtinah let's jam!_  One boulder came crashing down on T's standing point, which made the plat form collide into the big Leviathan, and T engaged battle.  I came with him.  

"Whoa neat sword … where did you get that?"

"Not important."  I pointed to the Lizard that was about to tear our hair out.  "That's important!'

"Understood!"

                            _Let's get ready to ruuuummmbllllllleeeeeee!!!!!!_  It caused us a lot of chaos and drama.  Because most of the time, the fiend-aeon thing was air borne, thus un-reachable.  For now.  Every so often it tried to attack us melee but when it did, we knocked a fair back.  But that's only pay back.  None of us had ever had experience with dealing in magic and tatic abilities.  Too early in the game.  Journey.  What we needed was a miracle.  We slashed away and T pulled out our best move yet.  His spiral hit.  I was soo relieved that it _actually_ hit.  I kept slashing away.  Not much point in doing anything else, because, I have nothing on my list.  Right now, this fiend was really reacting to T's momentum.  It was squaring off with him fair and square.  I must admit.  What ever he did while I was gone, did him sht loads of good.  Me on the other hand, useless as ever.  _I'm going to kill you Jecht_, now here I was thinking that he would NOT make me do anything stupid.  Wrong.  Oh so wrong, at this point?  All I could ever do is help him out.  I'm just another of Jecht's pawns in his prophecy.  Sad!

_All this for another character?_

Whoa, T was mega burning up from inside out.  His eye was kinda like twitching.  It was amazing.  He actually had a field of battle of anger in him.  Poor soul.

Now,

The odds where even.  We had both given and took in a lot of heat.  At least we didn't drench ourselves with potions all day long.  Chances are we didn't bring any.  That, and we didn't have time either.  But for some, this was a mission just to think about them, it was hard enough trying to defend our selves.  I just want out.

"Tidus?  What the hell do we do now?"

"I don't know, I was hopping that you would answer that question"

"Dammit T, I am serious, if we don't think of something soon, we will be mince meat…eck, mom never cooked good mince too…"

"How could you think of food at a time like this?'

"T!!!"

"Hey, I'm only just saying.  Hmm, how much power have you got in you?"

"Not much, but I will see this through, what you have on the agenda"

"Right, I have an idea"

                          With that, he dived underneath the water, and attacked with another one of his spiral hits that he had been saving.  _Oh, so that's why his eye was twitching_.  I swished my sword around and attacked while, T, did so underneath.  It was all good, until the gigantic worm decided to move.  T spent most of his time trying to follow it, while I tried hard to defend my position above.

"T this isn't working."

"_Argh…._"

"Huh, Wtf is that?"

                         Spat out of the belly of the ancient summon the Leviathan, was none other than the glorious Mark.  There in the entrails and bloody-coloured goo from the inside, lay Mark.  All wet and soggy.  I couldn't help but laugh.  I tried to help him up, but because he was covered in the most disgusting stuff you have ever comprehended existed, It proved most difficult.  Most indeed.

The summon was most pleased that Mark was out of it's belly.  We had gained another to our holding.  Mark.  And not only that, because I need other human sacrifices for me to aid and support Tidus, Mark, he was the walking fayth of me and allowed me to control the powers of others.  The first?  Is Leviathan.  I hail in the power of water.  Right on!  Righteous 

Whicked.

"Hey there mark"

"Whoa!  I think I drank too much of Wakka's hidden stash of home made khalua."

Me and T just laughed.

"**_Welcome aboard Lionhart_**"


End file.
